Far Beyond
by Red Phoenix Star
Summary: An older Beast Boy and Terra on their thoughts and feelings after they share a night of passion together.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters.

Fair warning; This is a mature Beast Boy/Terra fic. So please don't read if you're not old enough or are uncomfortable with the subject matter.

I hope to post this up at Deviant Art.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Far Beyond <strong>

* * *

><p>Beast Boy wasn't certain why he woke up. At first he thought it must be morning, but after blinking away some of the sleep from his blurry eyesight and taking a brief glance around, the dark room told him it was still nighttime. 'Dude, I usually sleep like a rock! What woke me up?' Slowly, he began to stretch out his limbs when he noticed something else.<p>

A warm, soft weight on his shoulder and something long and smooth was draped over his bare chest. 'Wait a minute... don't I sleep in my uni...?' His eyes turned up to the ceiling and he found himself staring up at a starry sky. Only... they weren't real stars. They were numerous, little fake stars that glowed in the dark. He should know; he exuberantly helped Starfire with the task of pasting them into place when... his eyes widened in realization.

'When Terra...' Slowly, he turned his head to look at his right shoulder where the weight rest... and felt his heart stop in his chest.

Lying beside him was Terra, sleeping peacefully curled up against his body. Her long, golden hair was fanned out on the pillow beneath her head and her large, blue eyes were closed; long, dark lashes brushing against her pale cheeks as she breathed softly and rhythmically. Her slender arm was wrapped around his chest, holding him close to her in sleep. Most noticeably though, he could feel that she was _naked_ beneath the thin sheets and her soft skin was pressed against his own warm flesh as she slept.

For a long moment, Beast Boy simply stared at the blond lying next to him. His dark green eyes were wide with amazement as he watched her with an almost wondering gaze. He hardly dared to move or even breathe when she nestled deeper into his broad chest, pulling herself closer to his body and muttering quietly in her sleep. Sudden flashes of memories from the evening before filled his mind.

They had been out on a date earlier. He had actually saved up some of his money and took his girlfriend to a pretty nice restaurant; one that didn't require you to speak into a microphone! It had been a pleasant surprise to Terra, who would have been happy to just get pizza. Beast Boy, however, told her that he wanted to do something special for her. She simply put her arms around him and, in a soft voice and gazing deeply and sincerely into his eyes, said, "With you, _any place_ is special." This loving, honest statement from her made his heart leap to his throat, rendering him speechless for a good minute until she smiled and taking his hand, led him into the restaurant.

The food was very good, but the changeling had barely noticed. Instead, his focus was on the shining girl that sat close to him. Always, she was beautiful, but... something about tonight made her seem... different. Her almond-shaped, sapphire eyes were brighter, glittering like the stars themselves. Her long, golden hair seemed to come alive under the lights of the room and her skin; pale, creamy and soft, seemed to give off a faint shimmer. Even her Titans uniform, the clothes he saw her in almost daily, seemed different. They looked... tighter almost. As if they were straining against the curves of her still-developing body. At nineteen, she was hardly the spindly girl she was at fourteen. She had blossomed into, for a lack of better words, a bombshell.

He hasn't done too badly himself, he realized. He was taller, though not quite Robin's current height. He remained lean and slender, mostly due to his vegan diet. His shoulders were broader and his arms and chest were now well-toned and muscular. His face had slimmed out and his dark green hair had retained it spikiness, though it grew out a bit, with a few stray locks now falling into his brilliant, emerald eyes. All in all, he was now roguishly handsome, with an animalistic edge. Terra called him her 'Wild Man'; a flirtatious endearment that always made his heart flutter and his head spin.

After dinner, they walked it off by strolling through the park arm in arm. They chatted and joked playfully and reminisced about when they were younger. They talked about the battles they fought, the fun they had, the friends they'd made and their time together. They talked about everything and nothing and all and before long they fell into a comfortable silence, broken only by the trees shifting in the evening breeze and an exhale of a contented sigh.

To think it all started as an innocent, playful act. Out of the blue, Terra began a game of 'Tag'. Giggling and running off, Beast Boy had no choice but to follow. He chased her down the winding paths and through thickly wooded groves. All the while they were laughing and calling to each other. A part of Beast Boy couldn't help but feel like he was a wolf... and Terra was his very playful, eager prey. This comparison made him all the more anxious to catch her in his arms.

It took him a little while, but his arms finally snaked around her slender waist and stumbling over each other, tumbled down a slope, the world spinning around the young couple before they finally came to a halt in the tall, soft grass. Their laughter was ringing and echoing through the woods like a joyous song. Somewhere between their carefree play and catching their breath, Beast Boy realized he was on top of Terra... and he quickly found himself enjoying the feeling of her delicate, curvy body pressed intimately beneath his own, more muscular frame, feeling her take each gasping breath and the rapid pulse of her heartbeat against his. They simply lay there, the wind blowing softly through the tall trees, trying to catch their breath and feeling each other's heart race as they simply stared into each other's eyes for what seemed to last an eternity, the world around them slowly forgotten.

He wasn't certain who moved first. All he remembered next was that his lips were pressed against hers. Their kiss had started out very warm, deep and sensual. They parted briefly, only to come together again in a far more heated embrace, the kiss quickly taking on a far more urgent, desperate need as his tongue slid into her mouth and was fueled further by her eager acceptance. The game had escalated.

Their passionate kiss was punctuated with soft moans and low growls and a distinct hunger that seemed almost primal began to fill the air, something that seemed dangerous, forbidden and yet so sweet and pure that it was impossible to not be pulled in and become intoxicated by it's presence. Beast Boy was quickly losing his grip on any control he had and soon found himself exploring Terra's soft body; his hands slipping over her tight black shirt and gently cupping and caressing her full breasts, which he found filled his hands perfectly. He heard her moan his name as she raised a slender, shapely leg to encircle his hip, pulling him closer to her. She could feel the increasing hardness swelling in his pants pressing firmly against her abdomen. Slowly and instinctively, she raised her hips to rub against his aroused organ. Her own hands moved to roam over his own body; running her fingers through his thick, unruly hair and down over his broad shoulders. Slipping her hands under his shirt and caressing the smooth skin and hard muscles underneath. Slowly sliding up and down his lean back, passed his waist...

They broke apart, gasping for air. Terra's eyes bore a hungry, longing gaze of desire and Beast Boy... His teeth were bared in a way that was predatory and lustful; looking more wild and aroused than Terra had ever seen; it both frightened and excited her in a way she never experienced before. Their eyes met and a mutual thought flashed through their minds; they had to get home.

Without another word, he turned into a pterodactyl and together, they flew swiftly back to Titans Tower.

Beast Boy felt his face grow hot as he now, quite vividly, recalled what happened just a few short hours ago. They had wasted no time in getting to Terra's room and shutting the door behind them before their lips met again. Terra's slender, insistent hands yanking off his uniform; he faintly remembered _growling_ as he practically tore her's off. Then falling to the bed... his hands and lips touching and exploring her body, marveling at every discovery and admiring every beautiful detail... she doing the same to him, touching and caressing him in ways he never dreamed... then...

_"Oh, Gar...!" _

His entire body burned at that most clear memory. She called him by his real name. Not Beast Boy; not Garfield (she knew how much he disliked being called that), but Gar. It was remarkable how Terra managed to make his name sound so appealing, so pleasant to his ears. For her to cry out his name like that in the throws of passion made what happened seem all the more intimate.

Slowly, Beast Boy allowed his body to relax again and felt a small smile cross his face. God, but last night was amazing; more than he ever dreamed. Sure he's heard Speedy's occasional exploit's with women and he's come across a few movie's on the adult channel late at night when he couldn't sleep. He'd certainly taken a few curious glances at the romance novel's Starfire would leave lying around. But what he didn't realize, what no one ever mentioned; was the intense, burning sensation of actually being one with that one person and how incredible it was. Feeling that person move with you; wanting to please them and knowing they wanted to please you. No one ever said that it went beyond the physical. It was if...

'Like our souls connected...' That summed it up perfectly. When he... his face reddened... when he was actually inside her; when he felt her surround him and they began to move together, they weren't just moving. They were breathing together, their hearts were beating as if they were one heart and one body. And when they reached that high point of ecstasy; when they went beyond the point of return... when she cried out his name... he swore that his heart stopped.

Smiling softly, he turned over until he was facing Terra, gathering her up in his arms and holding her close. Burying his face into the golden glory of her long hair, inhaling her light, sweet scent before sighing in contentment. God, how he loved her...

"...mmm"

Beast Boy looked down at the sound. He could feel the delicate form of his beautiful girlfriend stirring in his arms. Slowly, she began to stretch out against him, unaware that her soft, warm body was pressing closer to the young man beside her and was causing his pulse to quicken at the wonderful sensation of her flesh rubbing against his.

She lazily extended her smooth arms slowly up over her head, stretching out the somewhat stiff muscles. Her closed eyes squinted as her pale, pink lips parted and a steady yawn flowed from her mouth. Her body relaxed as her thin hands drifted to her face and rubbed the closed lids of her eyes, which slowly opened to reveal a pair of sapphire sphere's set in a bleary gaze. Coupled with her rumpled blond hair and rather languid position, she looked quite adorable and Beast Boy couldn't keep a smile from tugging at his lips.

"Hey, sleepyhead..." His grin became broader and goofier at the sight of her looking at him so cutely and out of it.

Terra blinked, trying to get the sleep out of her eyes. When she realized that she was looking into the twinkling, emerald eyes of her boyfriend, who was lying beside her, in her bed, and was, to top it off, _naked,_she gasped softly. Her eyes widened considerably before she sat up.

"Beast Boy..." Her voice was low and sounded almost surprised, though not at all displeased, at the sight of him lying beside her. The sheets had fallen around her waist, revealing her delicate, yet shapely figure. Beast Boy's eyes softened as he gazed admiringly over her nude form; her entire body taking on a soft, ethereal glow in the moonlight that streamed from the window. Her soft, ivory skin perfectly set off the long, golden hair that cascaded like a curtain of silk down her back and draped over one of her smooth shoulders, blue eyes clear and bright with wonder and affection. Her full, round breasts made the changeling's throat go dry as her recalled how well they fit in his hands and how the golden goddess before him moaned at his touches...

Terra was briefly confused at the look in Beast Boy's eyes until she noticed that she, too, was in fact, as naked as him... _and he was staring at her exposed chest. _Now fully awake, she made a small sound of embarrassment before grabbing the sheets at her waist and, of all things, pulled them up to her shoulders to hide her nudity.

Now Beast Boy laughed. "Problem, babe?" His shoulders shook in amusement at the sudden fit of shyness from the girl beside him who only a few hours ago, had allowed him to practically _rip_ her clothes off in the throes of passion.

"N-no!..." she stammered slightly, looking away feeling somewhat stupid. It was a little too late to be thinking of modesty when they've already... well, in any case, there was really 'no need' for her to hide her body from Beast Boy now. "..I'm...it's just..."

Beast Boy, trying to get a hold of himself, sat up. He reached out with one large hand placed it on Terra's slender shoulder, gently rubbing it as his laughing grin changed into a softer, warmer one as Terra glanced at him shyly through hooded eyes, a tiny smile of her own gracing her face. His thumb rubbed little circles on her skin, as if trying to reassure her that she was not alone in feeling overwhelmed by this turn of events.

Reaching out, Beast Boy gently pulled her close, wrapping his strong arms around her, holding her body close to him. Surprised at first, Terra relaxed and leaned into his broad chest, sighing deeply as she breathed in his musky scent. Closing his eyes, Beast Boy lowered his face and pressed into her soft, golden hair. His hands buried themselves into her flowing locks and the scent from their earlier lovemaking still lingered on her skin. A comfortable silence followed, during which the two lovers held each other close, Terra's fingers stroking Beast Boy's back, while he deeply breathed in the sweet scent of the golden beauty enfolded in his arms..

He could feel her blush against his chest before pulling away from him slightly to hide her burning face.

"So... what's the deal going all shy on me? You sure weren't earlier." He asked in a light, teasing tone. Terra's blush deepened considerably as her mind went back over the events that lead to this.

Of Beast Boy's warm, slightly callous hands running over her bare skin, followed closely by his soft lips and wet, rough tongue. Touching her body in ways that made her gasp, moan and sigh with pleasure. And when he finally came inside her... Terra felt her entire body flush hot as she recalled that exact moment. That single, blissful moment when they became one, as if they were a single, living being. That moment of connection went far beyond what she expected and any word she could have used to describe it fell mute on her tongue, all coming off as trite or insincere. The blond felt a smile tug at her lips as she snuggled deeper into her boyfriend's loving arms and blissfully closed her eyes. No words could ever describe that instant, when all she knew was the young man beside her and the feeling of his beautiful, jade-colored body entwined with her own ivory flesh.

Terra suddenly remembered that she had yet to answer Beast Boy and when she looked up, his smile was gone and replaced with a look of concern and worry..It was then she realized he was likely wondering if they moved too quickly and she moved to put his fears to rest.

"Sorry, I guess... well..." She pulled away slightly and looked up at him, her blue eyes shining with a mixture of affection and embarrassment. "... it's because I'm not... you know... _used_ to waking up next to a guy and... when I saw you... I... kinda did the first thing that came to my mind and..." Terra dropped her head, her explanation sounding stupid to her ears. Her face had turned an even deeper shade of red and all she could do was sit there and stare at both her covered lap and Beast Boy's flat stomach and she got this sudden urge to reach out and tickle him, just to hear him laugh.

A look of relief came to his face and his smile returned full measure. "Well, what else should I be staring at?" A laugh escaped his lips; one that had deepened over the past few years into a pleasant tenor that always brought a smile to the young woman in his arms. "A guy wakes up next to his gorgeous, naked girlfriend... he's gonna stare at her and that hot body of her's." He grinned devilishly as Terra gave a half- hearted glare.

"Not like I'm _used_ to waking up next to my naked boyfriend!" She watched as he laughed harder, his shoulders shaking with mirth as tears began to roll down his cheeks. Now she was feeling just a little bit confused. "What's so funny?" Beast Boy managed to stop laughing long enough to give her a broad, goofy grin.

"It's just..." His smile became wider and goofier. "You're just so... so _cute!_" He resumed laughing and soon, Terra joined him, endlessly amused and at ease.

His grin widened when he saw her smile in return. "That's more like it! For a minute there, I thought you were freaked out waking up next to a guy who looks like he's related to the Jolly Green Giant!" He grinned hugely, showing off his white, even teeth, his single pointy fang protruding from his lower lip.

Terra laughed heartily, feeling at ease once more. "The Jolly Green Giant's got nothing on you, Gar!" She reached up and gently began to trace a slender finger down from the point of one of Beast Boy's large, pointy ears. She smiled coyly. "You have _much_ cuter ears."

Beast Boy felt his face grow hot as he swallowed hard, making his Adam's apple jump up and down. "Ah, yeah... uhh..." Damn, she was doing it again; getting him all flustered and making his mind fuzzy. He never could think strait when she did this. Not that thinking really applied to him much of the time, but...

"And you could _never_ repulse me." Terra purred softly, her fingers starting to trace down his jaw line. "You are just _too_ cute... and sexy." Now the changeling could feel his pulse start to pick up again and he drew in a slow breath. Even in the low light of the room, Terra could see her boyfriend's eyes start to darken with desire. She raised her other hand to his face, allowing the sheet to crumple to the bed. She felt Beast Boy's arms come around her once more as he pulled her tighter to him, goose bumps dancing over his skin at the feel of her warm, nude body pressed against his. He gazed at her languidly through half-closed lids as he leaned closer.

"What about that time we were fighting the HIVE Five and I ended up falling off the bridge onto a barge and smelling like..." He tried to say, but she simply pressed a slender finger to his lips before he finished.

"Shhh..." The changeling complied; not just because of her silent request. He really didn't want to ruin the moment with a lame joke or something stupid. And he _really_ didn't want to break the mood. What she was doing felt wonderful and he could feel himself melting into her soft touch. He closed his eyes, exhaling softly under the warmth of her hands.

Terra's slender finger's continued to trace the lines of Beast Boy's face slowly, tenderly. It was if she were memorizing every tiny detail and feature. Which, in truth she was, given their line of work. The chances of something happening to either of them in the thick of a fight was very much existent. And if something did happen... she wanted to remember every tiny detail of the man before her.

"Mmmm..." Beast Boy hummed under his breath, almost purring as Terra's delicate fingers caressed him, loving how her touch sent flickers of energy through him. His arms slowly came around Terra's slender body, pulling her closer to his own and savoring the softness of her warm skin as he now gazed at her through half-lidded eyes.. She shifted closer, her hands moving upwards and tangling into his dark green hair and pulling him close until their foreheads lightly touched.

"...I love you, Garfield..."

It was maddening, exhilarating; how those few words sent his heart racing and his head swimming, his body lighter than air. Almost as if it were some cherished benediction uttered by an angel. And in his heart, that is all she was to him; his Angel, his light, his strength and hope. He closed his eyes and savored it, the sound of her voice so pure and loving, yet with undertones of something passionate and enticing; an impossible temptation to resist.

"...Terra..." In an instant, Beast Boy's lips were pressed upon her's, lightly at first, brushing softly against her mouth like the wings of a butterfly. Then, in an instant, he grasped her lips with the hunger of a lion upon his prey. Terra made a tiny sound of pleasure in the back of her throat, returning the kiss with equal measure. Her tongue sliding across his own, losing herself in his embrace, his arms locked around her like vices, his hands running over her soft, hot flesh as she pressed the full length of her body against his.

The fullness of her breasts pressing and rubbing against his own broad chest issued a low moan from Beast Boy's throat. Slowly breaking his lips from hers, he descended lower, brushing slowly over Terra's ivory neck and throat, savoring the sweet taste of her skin, burning with hunger and desire. He moved slowly down her collar bone, pausing briefly to kiss the rapidly pulsing vein in her slender neck before moving over the smooth curve of a breast. He listened to each heavy breath she took and delighted in the soft cry that passed her lips as his own came to rest on the pink aureola and grasp the nipple hungrily in his mouth.

Terra's thin hands grasped the back of Beast Boy's head, holding him to her as she leaned back, arching against his mouth and moaning. "Garrr..."

His hands continued their caresses, down her back until they reached her firm bottom. He grasped her firmly and pulled her even closer, pressing his hard length against her soft abdomen. Terra could feel his eager mouth suckle hungrily on her breast before he pulled his lips away, only to run his tongue slowly over the erect nipple and pressing his lips softly against her wet flesh. "You like that, babe?" He murmured huskily against her breast as he kissed her skin. "I making you feel good?" He was determined to please her. Pleasure her. Make her want more of all he had to offer.

"_Yesss..._" Terra half hissed and half whimpered; God what he was doing felt so, so good, she marveled as he repeated his actions with her other breast, all while one hand kept firm to her buttocks and the other made it's way between her soft thighs. She hadn't even realized what he was doing until she shrieked at his fingers touching her _there._ She gasped as she felt him stroke her, caressing her most sensitive place. Small sounds escaped her lips as she felt her hips move against his hand. With one hand still grasping his hair, she moved her other hand downward. 'If that's how he wants to play... then so will I.' Her eyes glittered wickedly as she moved towards her goal.

Beast Boy was far too distracted with his ministrations to Terra's body to notice where her hand was headed. All he did was marvel at her softness.; how sweet her flesh tasted. How very wet and hot she was. He delighted in the sounds she made. Like the sweetest music to him. He suddenly became aware of something warm and soft wrapping around his hard length and sucked in a breath through his teeth at the sudden sensation; Terra's slender hand had wrapped around his manhood and was slowly stroking him. Her small hand gently but firmly pumping him, issuing a loud, low moan of pleasure from his mouth against her warm, wet skin.

"Ahh, Terraaa..." He groaned. His hips rising as he pressed himself into her hand. He moved until his mouth was against her throat, his teeth grazing the dedicate flesh there. He returned the favor by pressing his own fingers deeper into her center, stroking her wet, hot entrance and eliciting a cry from her lips as her hand grasped him tighter in response, causing him to cry out in return.

Groaning with desire, Terra grasped the back of Beast Boy's head and pulled him away from her throat before pressing her mouth to his. Her wet tongue lapping at his and kissing him wetly and greedily, tasting him as lustily as she could. Her teeth nibbling his lower lip as she took his face in both hands and softened her mouth against his before pulling away until they were just a hair apart, gasping for breath. Their eyes locked and saying more in that single gaze than words could ever do.

"I love you," Beast Boy brokenly whispered, his eyes never leaving Terra's as he gripped her tighter with his free hand. "I want you to know that. Never doubt it, cause I do. I love you so much, Terra..."

Terra wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips ghosting over his. Her heart sang with joy at hearing those words and she could feel the truth vibrating in them. She gazed at him through half-closed eyes as she breathed out her next words.

"Show me, then." The desire was unmistakable as she breathed her request. Beast Boy returned the gaze as her slowly lowed her back to the bed as she pulled him down with her.

Never breaking eye contact, Terra wrapped her legs around Beast Boy's slim hips. She nearly moaned at the feel of his flesh pressing against her inner thighs, then did moan as Beast Boy positioned himself, his tip just touching the soft folds of her entrance. Her lips parted, anxious as Beast Boy staring at her with a hungry gaze, letting her know he was ready.

"Gar..." She whispered his name once before she cried out at the feel of him plunging into her. He nearly collapsed on top of her, feeling him stiffen as her legs instinctively wrapped tighter around him. She heard him moan her name as he pressed his mouth to her neck, practically gasping at the sensations that were surging through their now-joined bodies..

"Oh God, Terra..." Beast Boy's mouth was watering as he slowly began to move his hips, taking his time, savoring every movement and the cries that issued from Terra's lips. Every little gasp, moan and each time she said his name as they made love fueled his hunger. He groaned and grasping her hip with one hand, increasing his tempo while Terra gripped him tighter between her thighs, responding in kind.

A fine sheen of sweat beaded on their skin and the air around them filled with the fragrance of her own scent mingling with his and the sound of their breathing, moans and gasps of pleasure. Terra's arms came around Beast Boy and clung to him, her nails digging into his skin and him not noticing or caring. She could feel his heart pounding into hers and she could feel herself reaching that point of no return. "Gaarrr..."

"Ter-rraaa,." Beast Boy growled out her name, pure animal lust taking over and driving him to move faster, to meet that point with her and join her in that blissful oblivion. He grasped her hips tighter and thrust harder, making her cry out as her hips nearly rose off the bed.

"Ahhh...!" Terra was almost there... she just needed Gar to come with her as their movements became more frantic, their cries louder. Beast Boy was calling out her name as they rose higher and higher...

"Gaa-AARRR!"

"Terra-AAA!"

That flash of white behind their eyes. That instant where their bodies were locked tight in their joined embrace and they were, for an instant in eternity, frozen together. That shudder of release...

Coming down, they both collapsed, gasping and exhausted. Terra's limbs remained wrapped limply around Beast Boy, who lay across her body, damp and breathing heavily as they fell slowly back to earth.

Terra closed her eyes, enjoying the lingering sensations of joining with the man she loved. Her chest rose and fell steadily, breaths becoming longer and even. She could feel Beast Boy doing the same as he slowly shifted off of her, tiredly laying beside her, reflecting in the warm glow of their passion. He lay on his back, staring off into space for a long moment before turning his head to look at her just as she turned to him. Their eyes met as they simply looked at each other for a minute.

In that single gaze, no words were needed. Everything that could be said, needed to be said, was spoken in each others gaze. Silently, their arms found their way around each other. Holding each other close and resuming their earlier position from when Beast Boy first awoke. He ran his fingers through Terra's hair as she snuggled deeper into his arms with a sigh.

"I could _definitely_ get used to this," Terra grinned against Beast Boy's chest, a peaceful, happy feeling descending over her at his words. She felt him shift slightly as her reached down and pulled up the blankets that had been pushed aside earlier.

"Me, too." She felt his Beast Boy's arms tighten around her as they settled under the covers. She could almost hear him smile.

"Soo... I can sleep over?" The teasing note in his voice not lost, even in the growing fog of slumber. Terra smiled, her own grin playful.

"If you want. As long as you don't mind the occasional snoring," Beast Boy laughed softly and Terra couldn't stop herself from joining him.

"I got earplugs," And here they both laughed, holding each other closer as they settled into sleep. Just as Terra felt herself beginning to drift off, she heard Beast Boy's voice.

"Hey Terra?"

"Yeah, Beast Boy?"

A pause. "Have I told you that I love you?" He felt Terra sigh as she snuggled deeper into his arms.

"Yeah, I think you said something like that."

"Good,"

"Gar?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too."

And with those words, Beast Boy kissed the top of her head as sleep fell over them, bringing them into peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>About this fic; I actually started it in 2005, but due to various distractions and set-backs, never got to finishing it.<p>

Well, with the recent announcement of shutting down and the forums (where I originally posted this) being archived, which would mean it would be read-only, I knew I had to get cracking. I finished it just this evening.

For those of you who have accounts on and would like to get reconnected with that community, or would like to continue talking about and reading about our favorite teen heroes (especially in light of the new animated shorts due out next year!), a few of us members got together and an 'emergency' forum is now in place. TGN-Memory is open for business and we are accepting members! I hope you'll stop by. I'm a mod there known as Red. .

I hope you all enjoyed this story, as it was _looong_ in coming.

An especial thanks to the following two people and fellow fanfic authors.

**CidGregor** and **Highlander**,

Thank you both _very much_ for not only not giving up on this story, even if I felt like I had, but for all your encouragement and praise. It meant a LOT to me and was another motivating factor in this story's completion.

Both these people are authors on this site and have some great material. I hope you all take the time to read their fanworks. I have them listed in my 'Favorite Authors' list.

Again, thank you all. Here's to (hopefully!) more future Teen Titans fanworks!


End file.
